Pack sister
by flora swan
Summary: Bella founds out that she had a twin brother and a half-brother so she walks to her meadow where she sees Laurent then she exploded into a wolf. Bella imprinted on Sam and they get together. The pack goes to see who doing the killing in the mountain.. they stay in a building but the boiler tank explodes. Everyone got out except Bella. The pack think's Bella is dead but is she.
1. Chapter 1

Bella was unable to move from where she stood. she stared at the little house; it looked too small to hold four large boys and two large men. there was no reaction inside. No flutter at the edge of the curtain. No sound of voices or movements. it faced her vacantly

The rain started to drizzle. stringing here and there against her skin. Bella couldn't take her eyes of the house. Jacob would come back, he had too

The rain picked up and so did the wind. The drops were no longer falling from above they slanted at an angle from the west. she could smell the brine from the ocean. her hair whipped in her face. sticking to the wet place and tangling in her lashes. Bella waited

Finally the door opened and she take a step forward in relief

Billy rolled his chair into the door frame. she could see Sam behind him with a sad look on his face as he stared at her

"Charlie just called, Bella.. I told him you were on your way home" his eyes were full of pity

The pity made it final somehow, she didn't comment. Bella just turned robotically and climbed into her truck "I'm sorry" Bella heard Sam whisper before she shut her door. she left the windows open and the seats were slick and wet. it didn't matter. she was already soaked

'not so bad! not so bad!' her mind tried to comfort me. It was true. This wasn't as bad. This wasn't the end of the world, not again. This was just the end of what little peace there was left behind. That was all

'Not as bad!' she agreed, then added 'but bad enough'

she thought Jake had been healing the hole in her or at least plugging it up, keeping it from hurting her so much. she been wrong. He'd just been covering out his hole, so that she was now riddled though like Swiss cheese. she wondered why she didn't crumble into pieces

Bella walked inside the living room to see Charlie and an unfamiliar women who looked a little bit like her sitting on the sofa

"Dad.. who is this" Bella asked him as she sat down next to him

"Bells.. I don't know how to say this" Charlie trailed off as he stared at the women for her to help him out

"hello Isabella.. my name is Tonya Call" she introduced herself to her

"so your Embry's mum" she questioned her in a confuse voice

"yes sweetie.. I am Embry birth mum" Tonya informed her with a small smile "I'm also your mum and Embry is your twin brother"

Bella just stared at her in a shock look once the shock was over she jumped up and started pacing "I don't understand.. I grow up on my own and now I have a twin brother" she said to them

"Bells.. you'll always be my daughter" Charlie tried to reason with her as a tear slipped down his cheek so she sat down and hugged him

"why tell me now after all this years" Bella asked Tonus in a confuse voice

"I meet a man at a bar one night so it let to another then I went back to Makah reservation with my parents because I was still a young girl so about two months later I found out I was pregnant so I came back to tell him but I found out he was married and they had a baby boy.. they looked happy and I couldn't get in their way so I went back to my tribe.. I found I was having twins" Tonya trailed off in a sad voice as she looked down then looked up to face her "I couldn't cope so I gave you away.. Embry went to my sister cause she always wanted to be a mum.. and I gave you to Charlie and Renee cause they always tried to have a baby for a while but Renee just couldn't get pregnant and I knew you'll always be looked after by them"

"who is my dad" Bella asked her birth mum as she stood up from the sofa and started to shake

"his name is Nick Lahote" she told her which made Bella to start shaking real bad so she takes a deep breath and calms down

"you got to be kidding me" Bella angrier said to them "you're saying I got two brothers that are part of Sam's cult"

she stormed out of the house and ran into the woods for some reason she felt like she belongs there so Bella decide to go to her meadow where she and Edward used to go to and she always goes there to think alone. soon she reached it and sat down 'maybe I should talk to Embry and become friends with him without telling him that he got a twin sister' then she smelt a sticker and bleach hit her nose which made her to start shaking again

Bella stood up and saw Laurent standing at the other side of the meadow

"Laurent" she cried out

"Bella" he asked looking more astonished

"you remembered" she said to him "I didn't expect to see you here"

he strolled towards her, his expression bemused

"I thought you were in Alaska with Irina" she backed away from him because of the smell as she started to shake real bad now

"I was in Alaska" Laurent said as he stood a few steps away from her "I came here to do Victoria a favour"

"about what" Bella body started to blur

"about me killing you" he answered as he stood next to her now "ah.. look you are scared" as he saw her shaking

she saw him sniff the air "I don't believe it" he said as he jumped out me

she exploded and jumped on Laurent and ripped off his arm as other wolves joined in killing Laurent

Once he was killed

Bella looked at all the wolves but one got her attention as she stared at the wolf then she looked into the wolfs eyes and her world shifted all what matters was this black wolf


	2. Chapter 2

Bella watched as the black walked over to her and started nuzzle her neck but she didn't like it so she backed away from him which made the black wolf growl at her 'stay where you are' he ordered in a alpha mode cause she had to obey him but he saw her trying to break the order

She looked behind her to see if she could run into the woods but her legs weren't moving for some reason 'What's going on? Who are you?' She asked them in a scared voice as she looked back to the wolves 'why can't I move!' She questioned in a panick

The black moved and stood beside her 'you're part of my pack! My name is Sam Uley and you're can't move cause I ordered you to stay there's he explained to her as he nuzzled her neck again 'and this is Paul' he got cut off

'Jared, Jacob and Embry' she growled out at him as she moved her head away again 'apart of Sam's Cult' she said as she layed down on her belly 'when can I go because my mum and dad are waiting for me' she told the black wolf in a sad voice

He looked at her with a worried look on his face then to his pack to see Paul laying in front of her while Embry layed next to her. She snuggled up with Embry which cause Sam to snarl at him 'get away from my mate' he ordered to them

Embry just growled at him but he stayed where he was 'No' he told his alpha in angrier voice

Sam looked at him in shock 'What's your name?' He asked his imprint as he layed on her other side of her

She stood up and walked away from them then looked at Embry to Paul 'Isabella' she said to them but didn't say her last name because she didn't want them to know her last name so they don't come to find her 'it's nice to meet you but my parents will be wondering where I am' she said then ran off to Forks 'how can I phase back?' She asked them in a calm voice

'You're need to think happy thoughts' she heard Jake say to him in a calm voice

She thought how Jake made her happy. He started teaching her to ride a motor-bike and spending time on the beach. When we spend time in Jake's shed or when she hanged out with friend from school at the First Beach, when she saw Jake at the beach after all this years before she knew it, she was in her human form and naked so she walked home and quickly ran into her house to see Tonya sitting on a chair in the kitchen while her dad was making a cup of tea. She ran upstairs and into her room then closed the door with a slam cause of her new strength

Charlie rushed upstairs and knocked on his daughter door "Bells, are you're alright?" He asked her in a worried voice as he turned the door knob which was slam in his face "open this door" he commanded to her in chief mode

Bella grabbed a top and jeans to wear "dad, I'll be out in a minute" she said as she puts her jeans on to see it was to small so she grabbed a skirt and puts on to see it fits nicely on her "why don't you're wait downstairs for me" she said as she puts on the top on then looked into the mirror to see the top fits her perfectly

she walked downstairs to see her dad and Tonya in the living room talking to each other so she walks inside the room only for them to stop talking when she walked into the living room. She looked at her dad with a sad and worried look on her face "dad, I'm want to spend some with mum and her family" she stated in a sad voice

Charlie smiled at her as he walked over and hugged her "we were talking about that after you left the house" he said as he pulled away from him "but you're want to come back anytime, the door will be open for you" he informed his daughter

she nodded her head at him

Bella walked over to Tonya "on one condition" she said as she looked at Tonya who had a confuse look on her face "I want your sister there but Embry stays at La Push" she told them in a calm voice "it's that or I don't come" she said as she saw her mum going to protest about Embry coming with them

Tonya looked at Charlie who nodded his head then back to Bella "alright" she agreed with her in a sad voice "you're go pack while I go and get Tiffany" she said as she walked to the door "I'll be back soon to pick you up" she informed her then left the house and got into her car then drive to La Push

Bella walked upstairs and into her room so she grabbed a suitcase. She looked into her wardrobe so she grabbed a few clothes then put the clothes in the suitcase. She didn't see her favourite top so she walks downstairs to grab only to see her dad in the kitchen crying so she walks over to him "dad, I'm only going for two weeks" she informed him in a sad voice as tears welled up in her eyes "I'm not going to leave you" she said with a smile on her face as she hugged him "now how about you're bring down my suitcase" she suggested to him as she wiped her tears away

Charlie walked upstairs to get Bella's suitcase

Bella went to follow him but the door bell rang so she opens the door to see that Tonya has returned with her sister Tiffany "hey! You're must be aunty Tiffany" she said as she held out her hand for Tiffany to shake

Tiffany smiled at her as she pulled her into a hug "it's finally good to meet you in person" she said in a happy voice then pulled away from her "I can not wait to get to know you"

Bella smiled at her "I'm going to grab my suitcase" she informed them in a shy voice "do you want to come in" she asked them as she turned around to walk inside her house only to see Charlie bringing out her suitcase "dad, you're didn't had to bring out my suitcase" she said as she ran over to him and tried to take it from him

He shakes his head at her

"I'll take them to your truck" he stated as he walked past her and headed to her truck. He saw that Tonya had her car boot open so he walks over to her "Bella going in your car" he said as he put the suitcase in the boot "promise me, you'll look after her" he begged her

Bella walks over to them with Tiffany "dad, I'll be fine" she said to her Her dad then hugged him "I'll see you soon" she promised when she pulled away. She opened the car door then she turned around to face him "goodbye dad" with that she gets into the car. She looked out of the window as the car drive away from her dad

Half way there

She closed her eyes and fell asleep


End file.
